


Snowball Fight!

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: The gang all have a rousing snowball fight.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Snowball Fight! Pt. 17/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, silly, fluff

Pairings: Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Neville.

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Seventeen of the Advent Challenge-> The Weasleys give new meaning to ‘sneak attack’!

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: Aaaaaaaaah! This is so late I’m sorry!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

"I love the snow when it's like this…" Hermione cooed as she leaned on Neville's arm while they walked along the forested path back towards the Burrow. "It's so clean and refreshing."

 

"And easy to throw," Ron added wickedly as he rounded out some of the snow and threw it at her and Neville, cackling as Hermione shrieked and ducked while Neville tried to dodge and ended up slipping onto his butt. Ron's laughter was muffled by another ball of snow that smacked him wetly on the face, which earned laughter from Hermione and Neville as they pointed in amusement.

 

Harry sauntered over, grinning widely as Ron glared daggers at him. "You're right, Ron…very easy to throw," he commented lightly, his eyes alight with impishness.

 

Growling, Ron bent and grabbed some more snow and began to pelt his best friend while they laughed. "Challenge me, will you?! No one beats a Weasley!" he shouted in glee as he exchanged snow balls with Harry while dodging the flying projectiles.

 

Hermione and Neville watched and laughed, shouting encouragement to either side as they hid behind trees to avoid the lobbed balls. But their safety didn't last as a sudden barrage of the white cold objects flew out and coated them, causing them to stumble out as they tried to protect themselves.

 

Charlie, Bill, and the twins appeared along the path, making snowballs as fast as possible and attacking the other four in a rising battle of snow and laughter. Threats were called out and shrieks and curses flew from their cold bitten lips as snow dripped down necks or landed in precarious spots. Ron had even gotten the upper hand on Bill and they both had gotten a snow wash in the large bank of snow under a drooping pine, laughing as Bill cussed a blue streak while brushing the snow off. The snow battle slowed as they grew tired and they all leaned on each other as they headed onwards to the Burrow, wet, disheveled, and glowing with their exertions.

 

As they came around the bend, Harry smirked at Ron. "Now *that* is how you have a snowball fight," he declared, earning laughs from them all.

 

"Too right, mate…too right," Ron agreed happily as they went inside the warm house, intent on hot chocolate.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
